Un ruban pour la Saint Valentin
by Tenshimizu
Summary: La Saint Valentin selon Maxwell. Ecrite le 16 février, ça a fait splog dans ma tete


Auteur : Tenshimizu

Gundam Wing

Note 1 : Je remercie BernieCalling d'avoir bien voulu corriger mes fautes d'orthographe.

Un Ruban pour la Saint Valentin

Ouvrant les yeux Duo avait déjà un sourire aux lèvres .Car aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale, très spéciale. Donc c'est avec un large sourire que le natté descendit retrouver les autres.

Celui-ci s'effaça quelque peu en entrant dans le salon et qu'il croisa Heero, Heero et son portable bien entendu

_Peut-être ne savait-il pas se qui se passait aujourd'hui et quand bien même il le serait, il était persuadé que le Perfect Soldiers n'en ferait rien . _

Duo se contenta de simplement lui dire bonjour, ( simple et clair) et comme à son habitude le jeune homme lui répondit très vaguement. L'Américain dû retenir un soupir, puis replaça son grand sourire, Heero Yuy ne lui gâcherait pas cette merveilleuse journée simplement parce que celui n'était pas capable d'aligner plus de trois mots hors des missions ou encore des expositions orales obligatoire.

- Bonjour Duo lui dit Quatre en lui servant directement un bol de céréales

- Jour Kitty Kat.

_Il a pas quand même oublier. Pas lui enfin. _

Mais Duo constata que si car le blond ne lui fit qu'un sourire avant de quitté la pièce.

La natté poussa un soupir, son dernière recours était WuFei car Trowa ayant un peu près la même éducation que Heero, il ne devait lui non plus nullement au courant.

Décidé le jeune homme avala vite son bol après aussi avoir bu tout un bol de chocolat, on ne commençait qu'une journée après une ration de chocolat c'est bien connu.

- Vous avez vu Wufei ? demande t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Trowa relève la tête de son journal, puis hausse les épaules

_Mais où est-il ? en méditation ? _

- Sûrement dans la salle d'entraînement lui répond à son grand étonnement Heero

Assez perturbé par cette réponse, Duo quitte vite la pièce pour s'y rendre.

- Salut Wuwu ! cria t-il

- La paix Maxwell !

- C'est un jour spécial n'est ce pas ? demande t-il

- Pas plus que les autres Maxwell maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

Duo était sidérer

_Comment Wufei pouvait-il…avait il oublier ? _

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps d'approfondir la question que Heero rentre lui aussi dans la salle plusieurs feuilles en mains. Sa seule présence signifiait aussi une seule chose : MISSION

Soupirant le natté, monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre il ne pouvait pas oublier, surtout pas après tout c'était le seul à s'en être souvenu.

Sur le champ de bataille, Duo se battait plus en automatique que autre chose, cette histoire d'oubli le tourmentait. Comment n'est ce pas venu à l'idée de Quatre ? Comment ? Alors qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour leur mécher et que celui la lui rendait bien. Il aurait dû être en train de célébrer cet fête ensemble aux lieux d'être là à se battre. D'ailleurs pourquoi se battait-il un tel jour ? Et Wufei alors ? N'avait-il pas passé cela avec elle ?

Duo ne croyait en presque rien, mais en tout cas il croyait en la Saint Valentin.

Un sourire vient orné le visage du pilote 02 alors qu'il se rappelait

Flash Back / **Solo c'était absenté toute la journée Nia et Hunter ce chargeaient d'eux, lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres étaient toujours tout existé à cette période il n'avait pas comprit l'année passée et celle d'avant non plus, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que Solo revenait avec de la nourriture mais aussi avec un jouet pour chacun.**

- **_Il en met du temps commence à s'inquiéter Nia passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. _**

- **_Me voilà les morveux retentit la voix de leur aîné juste après la constatation de la gamine de 13 ans._**

**Solo sortit de son sac plusieurs jouet, trois poupées à la chevelure différente pour Serenity, Kristal et Celeste. Tandis qu'il donnait deux animaux en peluche à Stone et Chris. Ensuite seulement il se retourna vers Nia et lui donna un foulard de couleur rouge, sa préférée elle lui rendit un sourire rayonnant alors que Hunter recevait un nouveau tee-shirt.**

_**Mis un peu a l'écart il s'approcha de Solo et tira sur le long tee-shirt qui au départ était blanc.**_

- **_Dis Solo pourquoi tu donnes des cadeaux ? _**

- **_Parce que on donne des cadeaux aux personnes qu'on aime à la Saint Valentin _**

- **_Ah alors pourquoi eux il te donne rien ? _**

- **_Leur sourire me suffit murmure Solo souriant à l'enfant. _**

_**Pourtant, cette réponse ne le contenta pas, l'enfant quitta le groupe et s'avança dans les rues. Lui ferait un cadeau à Solo pour avoir un sourire comme cadeau. Avançant du haut de ces cinq ans le gamin, regardait dans toutes les poubelles allant même jusqu'à demander à ses amis les clochard. **_

- **_Dis donc poussin, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _**

- **_Je vis ici répondit- il simplement _**

- **_Dans le quartier des putes ? demande une autre _**

_**L'enfant ne comprenant pas regarde les dames devant lui, celle-ci était habillé très court quand même, puis quelque chose attira le regard du gamin, il se situait entre les deux seins de la femme. Le gamin tendit la main vers lui. Solo lui avait toujours appris à demander si il voulait quelque chose.**_

- **_Tu veux quoi Coco ? demande la prostitué avec un sourire _**

- **_Nœud dit timidement le garçon._**

- **_Bah si ça peux te faire plaisir._**

**La prostituée arracha le morceau de tissu de couleur violet, la couleur préférée de Solo. **

**Heureux le gamin retourna à la planque.**

- **_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris te partir comme ça cria Solo _**

_**Moins sur de lui, l'enfant lui montra le morceau de tissu, étonné le grand blond se figea **_

- **_Pour ta valentin murmure l'enfant _**

_**Conscient qu'il était en tord, le gamin alla se coucher en retenant ses larmes parce que Solo disait toujours « Boys don't cry » mais son aîné le rattrapa et le serra contre lui en murmurant un simple mot qu'il n'oublia jamais **_

- **_Merci /_**Fin Flash Back

Revenant dans le combat Duo trouva dans les secondes qui suivit que s'était une très mauvaise idée de rêvasser car perdant ses pures réflexes pendant l'immersion il ne put esquiver le coup qui trancha Deathsynthe au niveau du cotpic en conséquence se tête fut projeter en arrière cognant contre le siège pour de nouveau se projeter sur le tableau de contrôle, dans les vapes il vit du rouge par mis le noir de son esprit, inconsciemment le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur les objets qu'il tenait depuis le départ dans une de ses mains.

_Il faut surtout pas que je les lâche _fut sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance

D'abord dans le brouillard il eut beaucoup de mal à immerger et quand il y arriva c'est pour voir la tête de Quatre.

- Vas y doucement murmura celui-y

Ouvrant les yeux, Duo distingua aussi la silhouette de Wufei derrière la fin de son lit.

- Yoh ! murmura t-il car il ne pouvait parlé plus fort. _Aie, j'ai du recevoir un sacré coup_

- Ne va pas trop vite lui dit encore Quatre tu es resté dans le coma pendant un mois.

La porte se referma après cette annonce et toutes les personnes dans la pièce pouvaient voir un spectacle rare, unique qui ne se reproduirait pas avant des lustres, Duo Maxwell pleurait.

- Duo appelle inquiet Quatre.

- Non, je l'ai pas manqué dit il horrifiés

- Quoi ? lui demande le blond

- La saint Valentin bordel cria le natté

Là ils se figèrent tous, comment pouvait on penser à une fête aussi futile après un mois de coma ? voilà la question qu'ils se posaient.

- Les rubans cria soudain Duo avec sur son visage une expression d'horreur

- Tu ne les as jamais lâché lui dit alors Wufei avec un mouvement de tête.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Duo hésitait, devait-il les donnés maintenant ? Puis effaçant cette question, il prit Quatre dans ses bras, puis de lui tendit un morceau de tissu jaune

- Tiens c'était pour ta Saint Valentin.

Quatre en fut très surpris, il regarda la châtain comme pour vérifier qu'il était sérieux avant de le prendre et de lui donner son plus beau sourire. Cela le touchait beaucoup que Duo aille pensé à lui. Bien qu'il savait n'être pas avoir été le seul sur la liste du natté.

- Wu ? demande Duo en se retournant vers la chinois.

- Maxwell ?

- Tu acceptes ?

Le chinois s'avança et n'hésita pas à prendre la morceau de tissu rouge.

- Merci dit-il simplement mais ce simple mot fit très plaisir au malade car il le savait sincère. Il n'eut même pas à appeler Trowa que celui-ci viens jusqu'au lit, c'est ainsi que Duo découvrit qu'il c'était placer contre l'armoire ou plutôt dans l'ombre de celle-ci. Le méché prit le morceau avec un léger sourire, le premier qu'il recevait de sa part. Tout sourire Duo tourna alors son regard vers Heero adossé près de la porte, celui-ci ne semblait pas se sentir concerné pourtant pendant tout l'échange il avait sentit son regard sur lui. Avec un sourire Duo rechercha le ruban bleu destiné à Heero mais celui-ci n'était pas dans sa main. Le sourire de l'américain s'évanouit comme les couleurs de son visage disparaisse.

- Duo qu'est ce que tu fait ? demande horrifiés Quatre

- Je me lève, je dois trouver le ruban d'Heero

- Mais tu tiens à peine debout.

Bien sur après cette phrase le natté tomba, ainsi plusieurs fois de suite car Duo essayait de se relever et quand Quatre voulait l'aider il le repoussait.

- Monsieur retourner dans votre lit ! cria une voix

- Pas question ! Je veux mon ruban bleu !

L'infirmière poussa un soupir, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être attaché autant a un vulgaire morceau de tissu. Mais le docteur Dogman lui avait demandé de le garder précieusement car le patient n'avait lâché le morceau uniquement profondément endormi.

- Voilà ! dit-elle en lui mettant dans la main et saisissant fermement le bras du pilote pour lui donner une piqûre. Même si Duo n'aimait pas ça, il ne chercha pas a se débattre trop heureux de pouvoir donner ce symbole si précieux a ses yeux.

- Hee-chan ? appelle t-il

- Hn.

- Viens je veux te donner quelque chose

Bon grès mal grès le japonais se rapprocha du lit, mais puisque Duo commençait à être dans les vapes il dut s'approcher encore plus prêt.

Donnant le ruban dans la main du brun qu'il garda d'ailleurs dans la sienne, Duo murmura avant de s'endormir

- Bonne Saint Valentin.

Les autres contemplèrent leur ruban longtemps, avant que chacun n'affiche un sourire. Quatre serra le ruban contre son cœur puis le garda simplement en main.

Le chinois sorti sa chaînette ou se trouvait l'alliance de Meiran pour entourer fermement le morceau autour de celle-ci. Trowa lui sortit une boîte de sa poche, c'était la boite que Quatre lui avait donné pour la vrai Saint Valentin, après que Trowa lui aille remis son cadeau. Elle n'avait pas été emballée, mais l'intention était de lui donné il l'avait oublié tracassé par le sort de 02 . Donc sortant cette boîte il mit délicatement le morceau de tissu dedans. Heero lui pris le morceau de tissu de son autre main, qui était encore calée entre la sienne et celle de son ami pour garder le ruban simplement à la main se contentant de regarder le dormeur. Chacun respirait la sérénité et le soulagement. Gravant à jamais ce jour dans leur mémoire ayant chacun une pensée pour leur ami, mais celle de Heero fut bien différente de celle de ses frères d'arme.

_Je te promet que l'année prochaine tu ne seras pas le seul à offrire un ruban._

A celle-ci Heero sourit intérieurement pour ensuite regarder ses frères d'armes, se lançant tous le même regard après un hochement ils confirmèrent se qu'ils avaient tous en tête.

A partir de maintenant pour eux, les Gundam Boys.

La Saint Valentin se déroulerait le 14 Mars .

Owari, The End, Fin,


End file.
